Puppy Love
by Jacobismyloverr840
Summary: Bella's friend from Phoenix is coming to be a Bridesmaid for Bella's wedding. Jake comes back from his depression, and instantly sees her. Will sparks fly? JakexOC BellaxEdward Lemony in later chapter. Written before Breaking Dawn came out
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so. this is a new stroy that my best friend told me to write. SHe gave me ideas, and I made it into a story. IF i get any reveiws, i will continue it. Please read and reveiw!**

**_Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight, would I seriously be writing stories on FANFICTION?? Exactly...I dont own twilight or its Characters. I do however own Nichole._**

"Edward…I have to go to the airport to pick up a friend for the wedding. She's going to be one of my Bridesmaids. She's coming all the way from Phoenix." I was telling Edward about my friend, Nichole, who was going to be one of my Bridesmaids for the Wedding. She was my best friend in Phoenix.

"Oh, yes, love, of course. When are we going?" He, of course, was okay with it all. He was fully up for anything I had in mind. This is why I loved him. He cares for me so much.

"Well, her plane arrives at 3:00. So, maybe we should be leaving soon to meet her there."

It was 2:00 now. Suddenly, Alice came up to us, and told us "Her plane will be late. We have an hour to spare."

Of course, Alice. Sometimes, her being able to see the future was a good thing, sometimes a bad. In this case, I guess it was good. I was just so excited to see her after all these years….Well, months, I guess.

Edward looked at me with his perfect golden eyes - a sign of fresh hunting - and sighed.

"What?" I asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Oh, nothing. I am just so excited to see you, like always. I'm so excited we are getting married. I can just envision you in a gorgeous gown, blushing, as usual. You are so beautiful." He smiled his perfect crooked smile. Man, _everything_ about him is perfect.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Will he ever stop dazzling me?

We all basically stood around for the next hour, until we decided it was time to leave. We all got in his Volvo, me Alice and Edward, that is.

When we arrived, I asked if I could go alone.

"Of course, love."

"Great, thanks! I'll see you soon." I kissed him on the cheek, icing my lips with his cold skin, and ran off to her seminal.

Suddenly, a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and red lips walked in the crowd of people. She was tiny, like me, only about 5'3". She was dressed in all black, as I would expect, and a My Chemical Romance bag. She ran over to me, and we started jumping up and down in circles. Everyone stared…but to tell you the truth, I didn't care!

"Bella Swan! You're getting married!?" She asked, after we stopped reminiscing.

"Yes…I'm getting married! I will soon be Mrs. Bella Cullen." I added with a grin. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. I am SO excited!" She started jumping up and down again.

"I know! I want you to meet them…Well, the whole family. There are seven of them."

"Seven? Damn, Bella. Well, I'm excited to meet them! Now, you must tell me how you've been!"

We sat down on a bench in the airport, as I answered her question.

"Well, do you mind long stories?"

"The opposite, now Bella, talk."

"Ok," I started. I guess I should start from the beginning.

"I've been great. Edward and I met in school, and we kind of hit it off. Now, after 2 years, we are getting married. He asked me to marry him, and I just couldn't resist, although I didn't like the idea of marriage so soon. I love him so much, Nicky. I have really missed you!"

"Oh my god. Me too! It's so good to see you again! So, tell me about this Edward."

I explained that she would be seeing him soon enough. We got up and started walking toward the car. As we walked, I thought about her, and how she has changed.

When we met, it was in the 7th grade. We hit it off immediately, and have been best friends. She was always on the dark side. Wearing black, into rock bands, having that 'screw the world' attitude. But that's what I love about her! She has always had blond hair, and she said she didn't want to change it, because she was born with it, she should embrace it. She is definantly thin. Smaller than me, even. I love her!

We walked out to the car, and she noted how fancy it was.

"Damn, Bella. That car is fancy! He lives high class, huh?" She was admiring the Volvo.

"Edward, pop the trunk."

The trunk opened, and she stuffed her suitcases in the back.

She hopped into the back, and gasped when she saw who was behind the wheel.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. I cant blame her. I had the same effect whenever I saw him.

"Wow," she mumbled. "He's gorgeous." She seemed to be a little off in her words. She gazed at him...Not like I did, but with new interest...She almost looked a little angry.

I'm sure she didn't think he would hear, but little did she know, Vampires heard everything.

"I know," I mumbled back. I swear I saw Edward smile behind the wheel, but it was brief, and I didn't care; My best friend was here!

"Hello, Edward, is it?" She asked, still staring.

"Yes, Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. Nichole?"

"Yeah, Nichole, but you can call me choley if you want to ."

He smiled, but it didnt reach his eyes. "Ok, choley it is."

She looked at Alice, in the front seat. She said, "Hello, I'm Nicky, as you know. What's your name?"

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you." Alice reached to the backseat, and shook her hand.

"Wow, you're freezing!" Nicky laughed.

Alice joined in. "Yeah, I'm always cold. It can be a pain!"

"So, Bella. Tell me more about your friend."

"Well," I started. "As you know, her name is Nichole. She came from Phoenix, and we have been best friends since 7th grade!"

"Oh, that's great! Its nice to know you have other friends, Bella."

She was joking, but only on the surface.

"What, no friends here Bells?"

"No, Nichole. Not many."

"Well, good thing I'm here!"

Everyone in the car laughed along, as we all cracked some jokes, and learned about each other. It was great seeing Nichole here. She was so giddy, and happy. I wondered how life has been for her. Her father died when she was only 12. Well, he was murdered, but no one knew who did it. I felt really bad for her. She is an awesome girl. Her mom is is Rehab...Prostitution, crack, pot, acid, alchohol..you name it.

We arrived at the Cullen house, and Nicky amazed at how big, and gorgeous it was.

Edward helped Nicky out of the car, being a perfect gentleman. She took his hand reluctantly, and he walked her up to the door.

"Nichole, please meet our family."

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie walked up to greet her. Jasper soon followed, but stayed behind.

"Its so nice to meet you," said Esme.

Carlisle joined her, and said the same.

"Hey! Cohley, right? Dude, this is awesome to see that my future sister has some other friends!" Emmett joked. I'll have to hit him with a bat later…

"Wow, Bella. Second time that's been said. Do you really have no other friends here? Geez!" Nichole mused.

"Time for the tour, Nicky," I said. I showed her around the house, and she absolutely loved it.

When we had to leave, Nicky made sure to compliment Esme on her house, and Carlisle the same.

Edward offered to drive us home. When we were in the car, I asked where she was going to stay.

"Oh, I'm staying in La Push, actually."

This is news.

"La Push?"

I saw how Edwards jaw clenched when I mentioned La Push.

"Yeah, do you know a Billy Black? My dad and him were old friends, and I'm staying over there. It's already been arranged." She said with a smile. Nichole was one year younger than me. She was 17 - just turned. She skipped a grade when she was younger.

Edward winced at the mention of the Black family.

"Really? I didn't know that! I actually do know them. My dad is good friends with him to."

I didn't mention Jacob, because Edward couldn't take it, and he…well…ran off. It's for the best if I don't worry about it too much.

"Oh, cool! Well, yeah. I don't know Billy much, but I'm sure I'll get acquainted."

She suddenly looked a little odd. She didn't say much the rest of the way to my house.

We got out of the car, and she said goodbye to Edward. He waved us off, after giving me a quick kiss goodbye.

Before we reached the house, and after Edward was gone, Nichole pulled me aside.

"Bella. Do you know you are marrying a Vampire?"

I froze.

**Sory for the cliffy!**

**((A/N Well, this is my story! I hope you like it. Please read and reveiw!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all you guys for the reveiws! i got 4 in a time period of 4 hours. I feel good. Well, here is chapter two. It might explain some things. It's in Nicholes point of veiw, and starts when she was boarding the plane. Again, thanks for reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: Voice inside my head- You own Twilight**

**Actual Voice - No you dont.**

**Me- DAMN IT**

"_Bella. Do you know you are marrying a Vampire?" _

_I froze._

Nichole POV

I got in the plane, leaving Phoenix, to go to my best friend, Bella's wedding. She is marrying a guy who she probly loves…And I guess I cant argue with that.

I looked down at my black tank top when I sat down, and that instantly reminded me that I had my I-pod. I took it out, but before it turned on, the flight attendant came up to check my seatbelt. He was of course, thinking about me, and what I freak I was.

_God, she's weird. She's in all black, and she has red lips, with a lip ring. Some Goth/hussy. But she _is_ kind of hot… Whatever. I hope we can get moving soon. I'm tired of putting on a smile for all these people to see, and think I'm really listening…_

I blocked out the rest. I really didn't care. He could think whatever he wanted. But it made me a little excited to know that people thought I was hot. I started ripping threads of my already torn-up Tripp pants. The chains fell off, in rips, and I looked like a homeless person. Again, I didn't overly care. My black tank top was a little revealing, but that's the plus side to being skinny, I guess.

The flight attendant walked away, giving me some privacy. He looked about 16 or 17, but very cute, for a prep, I guess.

I looked through my things, and saw a letter. My mom mailed it to me. She never really sent me anything, since she is in rehab…but I guess it must be important. I was about to open it, but thought I'd save it for later, when my battery ran out, or something.

I brushed my long, blond hair, and applied some fresh black eyeliner.

It'll be so good to see Bella again! She is truly my best friend ever! She was always so supportive. She never ever, not even once, thought bad things about me. With me being a physic, and all.

I could manipulate thoughts, read minds, and have premonitions. It's pretty cool, most days. My dad thought I was an experiment though. He was always into the supernatural. He studied Vampires, Werewolves, Witches…You name it. My brother had a slight psychic ability. He doesn't have it like me.

I can read thoughts when I want to. I don't do it very often, only when I'm curious, or bored. Bella and I always thought alike, so there wasn't much fun in her mind. I often read through her thoughts at night when I was in Phoenix. I could read them from miles away. Even when she was in Forks, and me in Phoenix, I could still read them. She has been thinking about this Edward a lot.

I don't like Edward. He's well….A Vampire! I cant let her marry a bloodsucker who might be saving her for dinner on their wedding night! I wont let her Marry the same species that killed my father. Poor dad…He was only in his 40's or so, and he died…Because a Vampire decided to kill him.

It was one of his patients. He was studying in his office; I was at a friends house. I guess the Vampire went blood crazy or something…Because my father was found dead, no Vampire in sight. The police thought I was an accident…Maybe killing himself…But I knew better.

For some reason, I cant read Edwards thoughts from this far away. I have never not been able to read someone's mind. This disturbs me.

I don't even know why I'm coming to Forks. I cant tell Bella not to marry her Vampire boyfriend…It wouldn't be right…But I cant let her marry him! She's to awesome to lose!

I didn't even realize that so much time had passed as I was thinking, and remembering. We were only an hour away from Seattle. I pulled down my music player, and got out a pack of gum. After I was happily chewing, I got out my compact mirror. My lips were getting to that dull red stage. My eyes were well, blue and shining as always. I don't want to brag, but I think that my eyes are my best feature. They are like, shiny, sapphire blue. Bella was always a bit jealous in her mind.

I slept for the last hour, getting all the rest I could. When we landed, I saw a girl with brown, long hair, and brown eyes waiting eagerly for me. I ran up to her excitedly.

We reminisced, talking about how we were both doing. She said she was getting married, and of course, I already knew that. Her thoughts were hard to pick up. Nothing good to think about really. She was really anxious for me to meet the Cullens - her Vampire - soon to be family.

When we got in the car, I saw the most handsome, gorgeous man I'd ever seen. He had bronze hair, and topaz eyes. It surprised me. I thought Vampires had red eyes. I gasped. He briefly smiled, and I tried to penetrate his thoughts.

_Oh, probably looking at my beauty. How superficial. I wonder if I could read her thoughts…_

Wait - WHAT? He could read minds too? Crap, I had to try and block him out. I started thinking about my plane ride, and then he introduced himself. There was a girl in the passenger seat, and she was smaller than me. She had black, spiky hair, and was actually very nice. She was a Vampire too. From what I could get out of her head, she had premonitions. Well, I never actually thought these Vampire myths were true.

I continued thinking of my plane ride, making sure he wasn't in my head. He was very polite. He helped me out of the car, and showed me to his house. I loved their house. It was big, and they had everything. They must be rich. I decided to read the thoughts of the family.

The one with blond hair, the boy, Jasper I think he said, was thinking about Alice, the black haired female, not very interesting. The other blond one, Rosalie was thinking about her looks, and how she wanted to do something with Emmett tonight…I quickly looked around another person. This was, I'm guessing Emmett. He was thinking the same as Rosalie.

Carlisle, the leader was only thinking about meeting me. Esme seemed nice enough. Suddenly, a thought caught me off guard. It was Edwards. He thought about how he was going hunting tonight…

_I hope Bella wont mind. I have been wanting to see her more often, but I suppose one night wouldn't bother her if she has her new friend here. She seems…nice. I guess. She's only thinking about her mom and dad. She must miss them. I wonder if I'll get anything good if I read her thoughts again…no, I wont. I really shouldn't intrude. _

He went on about me. He doesn't think of me badly. He doesn't know anything about me. That's also good. I was too worried about this 'hunting' trip they were talking about. I manipulated Carlisle's mind, into telling me more. I loved that I could so that.

_Hunting tonight…Near Forks…Maybe we will get some deer, or rabbit. Nothing too big, or far away._

They hunted animals? Well, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe that's why their eyes are all yellow. My dad told me about that once. Oh well, I still hate them. It was time to leave soon. Edward drove us to Charlie's house, and as soon as I was out of his mind-sight, I asked Bella a stupid question.

"Bella, do you know you're marrying a Vampire?"

She instantly got very still. She stared at me, unable to see what I'm thinking, or if I'm serious or not. She asked me…

"What? How did you know?"

"Bella, there is something you don't know about me…" I didn't know if I would continue, but Bella needed to know.

"What? Cohley, tell me." She pleaded with her eyes.

"I'll tell you when we're alone, and In the house. I want to meet Charlie."

"Oh…Okay…Sure." She lead me in the house.

The details are boring. I met Charlie…He asked me where I was staying…I said La Push. Bells drove me down to Billy's house later. I didn't know much about him. My dad, and him were friends. My dad was doing some studies up here in Washington a while ago, when he was still alive.

I wasn't all to worried about it. They seemed nice enough.

My first impression of Billy was old. He had gray hair, mixed with black. He was in a wheelchair. He was really nice, though. Bella didn't leave right away. Her and Billy seem to be acquainted. She asked about someone…what was his name…Jake? Apparently he'd run away, according to Billie's thoughts. He was a…a…Werewolf? Wow, Bella's life is very exciting. I don't mind Werewolves as much as Vampires. I would get over it.

I promised Bella I'd tell her my 'secret' later when we met. It wasn't too late, but I was a bit tired, so I asked where I could get ready for bed.

Billy told me I could go in Jake's room. I started wondering about this 'Jake' guy. All I knew, was that he is a Werewolf. I looked through Billie's mind, once I got in Bed. I got this picture in my mind of a big guy. He looked about 24, or 25. He was only 16 though. He had black hair, that was to his chin. His black eyes, and white teeth were in contrast to each other. He was gorgeous… I liked him before I knew it. He apparently ran off, after getting 'rejected' by Bella. So, I guess there was some Bella, Jake action before I arrived. I felt bad for him.

I fell asleep quickly, dreaming a very faint dream. Then, a sudden movement woke me up. I looked up, let my eyes adjust, and saw a big guy in the room. He was putting on a t-shirt. I wondered who he was. I guessed Jacob, but I thought he ran off?

I got into his head, and it turns out, he _is _back. He decided that he couldn't run anymore. I was glad for him, but he was still depressed. He was in love with Bella.

He noticed me, and I instantly fluttered my eyes closed. He walked out, and since I was already up, I decided to walk out. They were talking about my dad, Paine.

He noticed me, and suddenly gasped. He couldn't look away. He even stumbled on his words. I was self-conscious, being in my pajamas after all, and said

"I could sleep on the couch…I don't mind"

"No…no. Go ahead to my room. I don't mind." He continued to stare at me.

I got to my bed, and ran through his thoughts again.

All I heard from him was…

_I Imprinted!_

What does that mean?

_**((A/N Well, that was chapter two! Hope you liked it!))**_

**_Read and Reveiw!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...this is probly the shortest chappie yet. Sorry. But School work had me very busyy!! Anyway..i know this chapter isnt very exciting...it will get exciting later...so be patient..and plz reveiw!**

_Disclaimer: Life is like a box of chocolates...and i didnt pick twilight to be mine! Damn it!_

Recap:

I got to my bed, and ran through his thoughts again.

All I heard from him was…

_I Imprinted!_

What does that mean?

The next morning, I unwillingly woke up. I was in Jake's bed, and it was very comfortable. I was surprised that someone as big as him could fit. I brushed through my still straightened hair, and went to the bath room.

I washed my face and hands, and applied some eyeliner. _Screw the rest_, I thought. _Its not like anyone will care what I look like._

I walked out to the living room, after putting on some jeans and ac/dc t-shirt. I looked like my normal self. As soon as I walked out there, I saw Jake and Billy. Beside them was Emily and a little girl, looked about two or three.

They all stopped and looked at me. I didn't like the attention.

"Good Morning, everyone." I said, as I walked further into the room.

"Hey, Nichole. I'm Emily. This is Claire. She's two."

I walked over to Claire, and she laughed when I saw her. I picked her up, and she smiled. "Pitty girl." I smiled along with her. "Can pitty girl stay?"

"Sure. I don't have much else to do. Hi Claire." I played with her hand, and she giggled.

"Hey Cohley, I have to run some errands, and Billy wants to go see his friends…Do you mind watching Claire while we're out?"

"Oh, sure, sure. I'll watch her."

"Oh, great. Thanks cohley."

"No prob."

Jake was suddenly uncomfortable when they left. Then, the door burst open, and 6 really abnormally large guys walked through the door. They all looked like Jake, kind of. Big, burly, dark skinned.

One of them walked up to Jake, and hit him on the back.

"Hey, my man. Finally!"

What was he talking about?

Jake stumbled on his words. "Uhh….Can we talk about this…outside?"

"Sure, man." Another guy said. He obviously was the playful one. His grin touched his ears.

"But," one of them started, "Lets get introduced first." He reached his large hand out towards me, and I took it as he said "I'm Embry. You must be Cohley. You doing anything today?"

"Uhmm. Not really. I just have to go pick up my rental car from Charlie's house. It'll be there soon. Maybe I'll take a bus or something."

"Oh, ok." Another one stepped up. "I'm Quil."

The next one came up, and said "The names Sam. My fiancé in Emily…Nice to meet you."

"Oh, hi, Sam. Nice to meet you too."

They all introduced themselves. I can distinctly remember the faces. Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Seth.

They walked outside…and well, I couldn't help myself. I took a look into their thoughts.

Sam: _Great. Now we can stop worrying. I'm glad he's found himself someone._

Embry: _Damn, one girl I might actually like, and he pulls a fast one and Imprints!_

There's that word again.

Jared: _Hmm. She's cute, but not my type. Good thing I have Kim…Oh, Kim…._

Paul: _Great! Now he gets the cute one! He doesn't even deserve her! I could've had a chance, and he takes her by Imprinting! He doesn't help any of us…He just runs off!_

All the mind reading had gotten my mind tired. Man, these boys were thickheaded!

Quil: _I wonder how Claire is doing….Maybe I'll get to play with her later…hmmmm._

Jake: _Oh. What if Cohley gets into some trouble while I'm out here? I couldn't stand it if anything happened. Oh, crap. Sam's talking to me. Whatever. _( A picture of me came into his mind. It was me, last night, coming out in the living room in my pajamas. The light was shining behind me, and I looked tired.)

Ok, enough thought reading for now….I grabbed Claire and walked into my/Jake's room.

I heard the front door open. They all came back in, after talking about something.

I was still curious to what Imprinting was…because apparently Jake did that on me…Is it a bad thing? Good?

I walked back out with Claire on my hip. Jake looked at me, and relief flashed across his features.

"Hey, Cohley…I could take you to get your car. You know…if you want me to…"

"Oh, thanks, Jake, that'd be great. I'm heading over to Charlie's."

"Ok. I'll get you goin soon. I just gotta go get dressed." His hand gestured to his body. I didn't notice before, but he didn't have on a shirt, or shoes. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts. I didn't really intake this…but He really _is _kind of handsome….wow…and those muscles.

Quil stepped up, and said "I'll watch Claire while youre gone. I don't mind."

"thanks, Quil"

Jake left the room, and came back, with a t-shirt and tennis shoes on. "Let's go."

"Ok. I'll go get my shoes."

I came back a couple seconds later with my converse kicks on.

We head out the door.

**Well...read and reveiw plz! I must be at 1o reveiws before I update !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So...this is chapter 4 ! **_

**Disclaimer : If i claimed to own these characters would i get sued?**

_Jake left the room, and came back, with a t-shirt and tennis shoes on. "Let's go."_

"_Ok. I'll go get my shoes."_

_I came back a couple seconds later with my converse kicks on. _

_We head out the door._

I hopped into his car - a faded red Volkswagen - and he said he'd built it from scratch.

"Wow…It's amazing."

He blushed…or so it looked, under his dark skin.

"Thanks," he managed to get out.

There was an awkward silence. I was tired of the not talking, so I broke it.

"So…What's Imprinting?"

Suddenly, he slammed his foot down on the brakes, and sent me to a jerking stop. My head bobbed forward, and I stared at him in shock.

He looked sheepishly at me, and apologized.

"Sorry…I uh, wasn't expecting that. You, uh, know about that, eh?"

"Yeah…" I put my hair behind my ear, and looked briefly out the window.

"Well…Its, complicated…"

"It's a long car ride," I responded.

"Only like, 15 minutes…"

I rolled my eyes. "You're procrastinating."

He smiled impishly. "Maybe a little."

I looked at him expectantly.

"Well…if you asked about Imprinting…I'm sure you know about me….being…a….a…"

"Wolf."

"Yeah…"

He kept his eyes on the road, but still glanced at me while explaining.

"So…Imprinting is a Wolf thing…It's part of an old legend, that when you see a certain someone…you just…I don't know, instantly bond…or fall in love. You basically will be anything for that person. Do anything they want you to, be anything they need. It's the ultimate kind of love."

I was digesting all that information.

"Sorry if you don't get it…It's really confusing."

I didn't say anything, still digesting…

"Cohley?"

"Yeah?" I asked dozily.

"Nothing. Making sure you're ok…"

"Oh, yeah…I am…it's just a lot to take in, you know?"

"Yeah." He looked at me, coming to a stop light. I wanted to read his mind, but I knew it was wrong…

"So…Are you okay?"

"Mhmm." I still couldn't form coherent words. Then I decided I had to ask.

"So, Jake, I have some questions, naturally."

"Shoot."

"So, I know you're a Werewolf…and I'm guessing the humongous guys I met are Werewolves too?"

"Yeah….But I wanna ask a Question now." He seemed impatient.

I motioned for him to go on.

"How did you know? About me being a Wolf….It's not something you can just guess right"

"Well…My dad, Paine, was really into the Supernatural, you know? That's how he knew Billy…He worked up here before he….uh…passed away." It still tugged at my heart strings when I thought about him too much.

"Yeah…actually, that sounds familiar." He nodded his head, while thinking about what I said.

"Well…and the fact that I'm….psychic……"

He stopped for a second, and shook his head. His hair came down to his chin, and he looked at me.

"Yeah….I heard about that too…So, being psychic…what does that entail?"

"Well….I can read minds…have premonitions…manipulate minds…normal stuff a psychic can do…" I was attempting to act nonchalant, but I didn't know how I was coming off.

He seemed to recoil. He started speeding up a little when we reached another freeway.

"So….you can…read my mind?"

"Well, uh….I have."

He looked shocked. His mouth formed an O.

"I'm sorry….I don't do it often…I was reading it last night…and today…when you were talking to your friends…"

"Uh, well, this is a bit awkward…"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't be sorry…You're just not the first person I know who can read minds…"

He grimaced, obviously remembering someone.

"You mean Count Dracula?"

He almost smiled. "You know about that, too, huh?"

"You'd be surprised at how much I know."

My face sneered, and turned almost bitter. "Stupid Bloodsucker…" I mumbled.

"Well, at least we have that in common." He smiled, happy at my reference to What's his name…Whatever. Stupid leech.

"You hate him too? Oh yeah…He's marrying Bella…" I wanted him to explain.

He didn't seem to want to open the subject, but did anyway.

"Not that…The Bella thing, I'm over. It's kind of the fact that we're mortal enemies…"

I nodded in understanding. "Ohhhhhh, Yeah…But I am curious…what happened with you and Bella?"

His face twisted in pain, but he quickly recovered. "Nothing…We were friends…And she met that stupid leech, and now he's getting married to her, and he's gunna turn her into one of….them." He said 'them' with hatred in his voice.

"WHAT?!"I screamed. I didn't know she was planning on being one of them! I just thought he was gunna kill her after they got hitched !

He looked surprised at my sudden outburst. "Oh, you, uh…didn't know that?"

"No!" What the Hell??

"Yep, the bloodsuckers' turning her into one of them….after the wedding, of course," he added sarcastically.

"This is new information…I thought he was gunna kill her, not turn her !"

"Kill her? Naw, I don't think he would." He shook his head close mindedly.

I thought about it for a minute, and decided to ask another question.

"So…I have another Question."

"Sure, sure. Go ahead."

It was so cute when he said that….oh yeah…question time.

"Jake…Did you imprint on….me?"

He slowed the car down as we neared Charlie's house.

"Yeah…"

"Ok…Well. We're here…"

"Yeah…." He was avoiding my eyes.

"Listen, Jake. I don't mind, really. If you're waiting for me to freak out, it wont happen. I'm kind of used to weird."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, God. Thank you…That's the hardest part…Telling the one, you know?"

"Yeah…well. I gotta go…It was really nice talking to you." I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

"Oh, yeah. We'll talk later." He motioned to Charlie walking out of the house.

"Sure. I'll, uh, see you." I jumped out of the car, and put my hair up in a ponytail, watching him drive off. He imprinted….On me? Wait….What?!

**((A/N Ok, so...thanks for the reveiws!! they keep me going ! If i get to 15 reveiws, you all get cyber hugs !! ))**


	5. Chapter 5

**((A/N So...Cyper hugs for everyone who reveiwed my last chappie! The story will get better...i promise! Hope you all like this chapter !))**

**_Disclaimer:_** Pudding !

_What?_

Pudding !

_Ok, Brandi...you're going a little psycho on me..._

Shut up !

_We're talking about Twilight...remember? Youre writing a story!_

Ohhhhhhhh. Ok!

_And now you will say something witty..._

Something Witty.

_Ok...point is...you dont own twilight ! _

Damn...(sits in corner and cries...)

**Now to the story!**

Nichole POV.

I shot a look back at him.what does "we'll talk later" mean?? I let it go and flashed a smile at him. He pulled out of the drive way and I walked toward the house. Charlie always called me a wild child...and I was. Bells was my only good influence. My early childhood was insane. My dad was gone most of the time and my mom...was my mom.

Will(my brother) would come home before I did to make sure no one was there.We had once walked in on my mom and some of her "friends" snorting' coke, so he wasmy shield from the worst of it. I lived with her from the time I was born till she first woundup in rehab when I was about 9. She was truly crazy, but not like my dad.

She was the kinda crazy where "fun" was almost O.D.ing after your kids locked their selves in their room to get away from you. I still shiver when I think about the times Will slammed the door in her face when she brought home guys. Will also rigged the window so we could climb down and walk around or go to a neighbors house when she did have a "sleepover".

I was free to do, and say anything i wanted. And i did that most of the time...to her. I was amazingly good at school and in public but to my mom i was a pint sized smartass. I calledher every name in the book, from A-Z. She hated me ,but loved me at the same time. I just flat out hated her. I still do.Charlie came to the door and said the car would be here in an hour tops. He asked about Will and I filled in his blanks.

Then the phone rang..."um yeah she's right here." he handed me the phone

"Hey babe its mommy...I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming' to the wedding!!"

My mom sounded exactly the way I remember. There were many voices she used this one said I love you. Yeah right you love me enough to ask my for a 50 dollar loan tobuy some drugs I thought. She often did this when she got out or right before she went back to rehab. She also pulled that act where one minute she loves you the next she can't stand the sight of you.my heart stopped beating she had to be kidding.my voice was ice :

"NO your not your a Pleasant Ridge getting' help for your problems."

"No silly I can take a week out to see family every 6 months."

Shit!

"Where are you gonna stay?"

"Oooh, with Charlie maybe. he said I could."

enough already!

"Mom I think you need to stay."

"NO I DON'T!!"

yep now we're at the I hate you part.

"Mom I'm not having this argument with you...(sigh) come if you really want to but don't expect any favors from me or anyone else."

"Oh I get it you'd rather see me locked up here for all time," _wow_, I thought. _drugs can really mess up a person_. I had known this for years, but it never escaped me how much damage it actually did.

"you ungrateful little freak! If it wasn't for me your father would have dragged you around with him on his stupid little adventures! You know it's true...I should have never had you!"...then came the click. Yep she was pissed. She hadn't always been that way. I saw pictures once of when she was around my age or little younger.

In one she's got on a smile that could light up a room. She had her own wild, sleek blonde hair down andhad straightened it. Her deep green eyes were bright with her laugh, not like when I was little when they were bright with what ever she had smoked, snorted, or shot up on. She was in a ACDC shirt and some old cut offs. My dad was with her in it. His long light brown hair came down to his chin ( or least the bangs did the rest was pulled back). You couldn't tell that his eyes were like my blue/gray color. He wasn't even looking at the camera, but at her. He had on some light jeans and a black shirt. That picture was taken just a week after they found out she was pregnant with Will.Then came the drugs...hence why I'm the size of a 12 year-old kid. They lived happily with Will in the backyard chasing a dog I never met, her in the kitchen baking, and my dad writing the Horoscopes in the newspaper...for awhile. The year Will turned 5 my dad got a call from a Harvard grad. student who was looking into the super natural.

Long story short...my dad decide to leave on a six month track through Transylvania. My mom(not wanting him to go) tried to get pregnant to keep him from leaving. And here I am the mistake, the accident, the it-seemed-like-the-right-thing-to-do-at-the-time kid. She's been telling me this for years now I'm over it.

Well her plan back fired cause when the company the grad. kid worked for found out my mom was preggers they offered double the pay.

He said he was going even if it killed him after that, because writing fake Horoscopes only gets you so far. This is how I got over being the "mistake" kid. In my eyes I saved my dad from ever having to deal with her. He knew she hadn't been clean for a couple months so he started to handle most of the money...but that wasn't an option when he was in Transylvania. So he just left...and she started to go hard core on what ever drug she could get.

About a month after Will turned 6 I was born pre-mature by like 2 or 3 months.

The car came after another thirty minutes. of watching baseball with Charlie. It was a Dodge Durango. _Good. It will be big enough to hold all the guys,_ I thought. I was driving on my way back when the radio started to play "Bleeding Love"...of course, not even a freakin' car ride with out something to worry about.

"closed off from love I didn't need the pain.once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain.time starts to pass before you know it your frozen.but something happened for the very first time with you.my heart melted to the ground, found something true.and everyone's looking round thinkin goin' I'm going crazy," why did Jake say that we'd talk later? what was between him and Bella now?

How was this going to work? Did I love him? UGH! I needed to defragment my brain now way to go Jake. The way he described this imprinting stuff it sounded crazy. Did he feel that way about me?! I hadn't really thought about that one yet.oh my god! does he?? were my only thoughts. The only real thing I had thought before this was if he'd forgive me for pulling a Mission Impossible on him and his friends thoughts the other day. The song went on in slow-mow compared to my thoughts.

"but I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you,they tried to pull me away,but they don't know the truth,my hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing you cut me open and I keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love,keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love,you cut me open "

_What the hell do you say to someone who would "be anything for you"_ I thought while I swerved to avoid a rather huge pot-hole. 'ooooh wow Jake thanks but no thanks,'

I wouldn't do that...'Sure why not I'm cool with the whole thing even the fact that you were once in love with my best friend.' No I wasn't really. What do I SAY??

_this is sooooo fucked up_, I thought. I pulled into the driveway at Billy's. I sat there for a few seconds staring at nothing...just thinking. I turned off the radio.

I walked into Billy's house to find Jake looking very frantic? I gave him a tired smile. Then I heard Embry from the kitchen (probably eating)

"Look Jake now you can go two seconds without freakin out about her." he walked out with a apple the size of both myfists. Jake shot him a look that clearly said 'shut up or I'll do it for you' then he looked at me again.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. I didn't need to use my powers to know he thought it was about the imprint thing.I gave him a little smile and went and sat beside him on the couch. "Nothing I'm just...it's nothing really." I said trying to make my voice light...he didn't bite.

"Yeah I'm sure... what is it?" he tried again. I cocked an eyebrow and saw he didn't buy the lie at all. "ummm...my mom called."

I said stumbling a little.

"and would that be a bad or good thing?"

"well you don't exactly know her...she's kind of...well...what the hell she's messed up and we'll keep it PG for our audience," I nodded toward Embry "and say that her and have never seen eye to eye on her "habits" and or actions. And now my wonderful mother dear is gonna draggin' herself here to go to Dracula's wedding." I said all of this calm and steady except the Dracula part, I basically spit the name.

"Oh hmmm I'm guessing you hate her?..." he said

"Oh you're good at this do go on."

" her habits would be illegal?..."

"Yeppers."

"And right now she just dropped the "coming' to the wedding" bomb on you?"

"You're too good at this game." I laughed easily. it had been years since I cared who knew about my mom.

"So now you are sick of it and probably won't even want to pick her up at the airport."

"You got it right...now its my turn." I said as I tucked my legs in and turned side ways so I could look at him.

"Really...Embry act like you have a home and go there." he said not looking away from me.

"Why? I want to see what she's gonna do now. This is better than cable!" he said lightly.I put on a little pouty face with big puppy eyes,

"Embry take his suggestion please I have a lot of things that I want answered and you're not the one Ineed to ask." He was still trying to get a glimpse of my face when he stumbled out the door.I flashed a bright 'yeah I know I'm good smile' at Jake.

He laughed and said, "I don't know if I can play your game if you cheat like that...I might end up telling you everything before you even guess."

"Hmmmmmm...I be nice. you deserve that much after I kinda pulled a B&E on your thoughts." **(Ok F.Y.I. B&E is "breaking and entering") **

"with _that_ look I can't even pretend to care."

"I promise not to do it again." I said

"Thank you...Now were to start...hmmmm I explained imprinting...so guess away."

"Ok then," I store straight into his eyes that were so deep I almost got lost for a minute "i know what imprinting is. And I know its a huge deal. I know you're a werewolf and the Cullens are Vampires. That you are mortal enemies and you're somewhat in love with Bella."

"Yes you've got that all right...well kinda the Bella part is very cloudy."

"That 'cause of me?"

"Yeah."

"Because...you imprinted...on me..."

His face was turned by now so he was looking at the ground. I reached for his face and gently turned it toward me. I held it there as I spoke.

"Jake...you're amazing...maybe I've only known you for a couple days...but what the Hell? I feel like i can be myself around you..."

I quickly looked away at anything but his face.He was silent for a few seconds then reached for my hand that had dropped into my lap. His voice was hardly a whisper

"Then stay here with me...be mine."I looked up to see if he was serious. His face didn't have one trace of falsehood. _This is so weird_ I thought _what am in, a fuckin' Disney movie?? How the hell do I come to my own personal hell on earth and find Prince Charming?!_ then I realized it didn't matter at all!

Common sense is for common people and here sat a couple of freaks who loved each other!

"I'll stay here as long as you want me Jake."His smile could have out shown the sun,

"I hope you know forever is a long time."

"Then I'm in for life!!" I laughed. He opened his arms and I gladly crawled onto his lap. _So this is it_ I asked myself _this is exactly how I want to spend my life. Curled up in some werewolf's arms?...Who the hell was I kidding?_

Like I said, I'm here for life.

**((Well...hope you liked it! Jake and Nichole will be getting closer now...Well, so you all know...me and my friend are BOTH writing this story...she wrote this chapter...Ive written the rest. So, tell me how you like it in a reveiw! Love you all forever!))**

**(( p.s. I reeeaaallly wanna get to 15 reveiws! ))**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...i love you all who reviewed! It makes me feel good when people like my stories. I wrote this chapter and my friend wrote the next chapter ! i will probly update again in a couple days...so, sorry for long writey thing. Now to the story!**

_**Disclaimer:** **I Cant think of anything witty to put here...so i dont own...blah blah blah...stephanie meyer...blah blah blah. Enjoy!**_

_Who am I kidding?_

_Oh well, like I said, I'm on for life!_

Jake POV

She was here, in my big burly arms, asleep. She was so tiny. I was afraid I would crush her. I was surprised when she got even closer. I loved having her here. She was my new sun. Sure, I'd always have a soft spot for Bella…but I just feel, I don't know, alive. I feel like I want nothing to do with anyone but Cohley. Maybe Imprinting was a good thing!

Cohley accepts me for who I am, wolf and all. I thought telling her would be difficult, but I guess she already knew…And she doesn't care. That's the great thing about her…the fact that she's psychic still kind of freaks me out though. She can read my mind? I mean, that's just weird. But, like she said, she doesn't like to intrude on peoples minds…so I guess I shouldn't worry.

I'm thinking about her dad, Paine. I didn't really know much about him, but he talked to my dad a lot when he came to La Push. They were good friends. Her dad was into studying the Supernatural. Vampire….Witches…Werewolves…I wonder if he would approve, if he was still alive, of his daughter with a werewolf?

Nichole stirred in her sleep, and said "No….I don't want any pizza…" Aww…She talks in her sleep. That's cute. Just like Bella did…

"Daddy…He's a Werewolf…and he's hot!"

I stifled a laugh. Wow, this is pretty funny. I thought about waking her, but I wanted to hear more. I patiently waited for her to go on. After about a minute, she started again.

"But…I really…like him, Dad."

Was she talking about me? Does she really like me?

"No, daddy…"

Poor Cohley…dreaming about her dad. How did he die? No one ever told me…

"No…he's _my_ Jakey…"

I held in another laugh. This was too adorable. I decided to respond. "Am I your Jakey?"

"Yeah…_my _Jakey…"

"Ok," I chuckled. "That's good enough for me."

She stirred, and still asleep, wrapped her arm around me. I gladly warmed her. I heard a light snoring.

"Do you love me, Jakey?"

I froze. Did I love her? Of course I did…I Imprinted.

"Yes, Cohley…I do love you."

Who knew the first time I'd be saying these words would be when she was asleep? Oh well, I couldn't lie.

Now I'm worried if she loves me…

"Cohley…Do you love me?"

Nichole POV

I wasn't really asleep. I was just pretending. I was actually wondering if he loved me or not. I was curious. Could someone love another in a matter of 2 days? So, I decided to have fun.

"Do you love me Jakey?"

In a couple seconds, he answered.

"Yes, Cohley…I love you."

W-O-W Before I could think much more than how to breathe, he asked me a question.

"Cohley…Do you love me?"

I couldn't help it…I just listened to my heart. I responded quickly.

"Of course I love you, Jake. I love you…"

I couldn't see him, but I knew he was grinning. His heart started to accelerate. I wondered what he was thinking, but I didn't read his thoughts. It was wrong.

I opened my eyes, and tried to sit up. My head rose from his chest. He looked at me with those big, black eyes, and smiled. I smiled back.

Jake POV

Suddenly, she awoke. She raised her head to look at me. I smiled, because I knew I'd been played, but I didn't care. She smiled back, and stared at me.

I rose my hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"ohhhh. I get it. I guess no one said you had to play fair." I sighed.

"nope." She popped the P.

Then we both started laughing. Her laugh was amazing. It lit her face up, and made her look even younger than she appeared.

Then, Emily and Billy walked in, Emily carrying groceries. Billy saw us, and looked away. Nichole jumped up from the couch, offering to help Emily with her bags. I scooted Billy in, and ran out to the car to get more bags.

"So, Cohley, how's Claire?" Emily asked.

"Oh, uhmmm. Quil took her outside to play in the back yard, and they seemed fine, so I let him take her." Cohley looked a bit nervous. I walked in the door, and added "Yeah, you know Quil and his 'lil shorty.'" I put my hands up in air quotes, and everyone laughed. Emily smiled, and said "Yeah…don't I know it."

Billy hopped in and asked "So, Jake. You and Cohley doing anything tonight?" He was clearly excited about the idea.

"Yeah, dad. We were planning on going to Bella's house to talk to her, and I was going to drive her. That okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. But hey, there's gunna be a bonfire tonight at seven. You guys should come."

"Cohley looked at me, and shrugged.

"Sure, Billy. That'd be fun. Jake?" She looked at me again.

"Oh yeah, Nichole. We can go. But it's 3-o-clock now, so we had better get you over to Bella's house now, so you'll have plenty of time to talk to each other."

"Ok. See you Emily, Billy." She shouted out "Bye Claire and Quil!"

We heard a giggle from the back, and Quil shouting a goodbye. We walked outside, heading over to Bella's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**((A/N So...sorry it took me forever to update ! My friend and I had writers block. Plus school has been crazy! My social studies teacher gave us all these humongous 15 page civil war packets ! And math is so boring! Algebra sucks ! Anyway...to the story! Please read and Reveiw!))**

**Disclaimer: Bring out the lawyers. i am claiming to own Twilight.**

**...**

**just kidding. Gapes at lawyers walking through door**

**clears throat**

**yeah...**

N POV

Me and Jake hopped into m Durango. I was in shot-gun, and he was driving. It was cloudy out and I was hoping it didn't rain. He reached out one hand as we pulled out, and I happily took it.

As we drove down the road, Jake asked "Sooo…."

"What is it?" I asked. Then it hit me. "Oh yeah. You can have your room back." I could tell he was about to say something "But I hope you don't mind sharing, because your bed is very comfy." I said with a laugh.

He blushed( I was surprised I could tell under his dark skin) Then he smiled. "Thanks…and…"

I cut him off. "Yeah, we'll be done by 7:00."

"You said you wouldn't read my mind."

"I don't, and I didn't. You're just an easy person to read."

"oh…"

By then, we could see Charlie's house…and there, just pulling in, was a silver Volvo. Jake stiffened, and so did I.

"Shit," I murmured. We pulled up to the curb, and I slowly got out. Jake composed himself. Bella was standing in the driveway, and Dracula was only a few feet from her. I tried to act like I didn't care, but I failed miserably. I sprinted to Bella and gave her a huge (Well, huge for me) hug. She laughed and said "I guess I'm forgiven then?"

I put on my pout face and sighed. "I guess so."

She looked at Jake as he came up beside me. I stepped back, and found his arm ready at my waist. He drew me in closer.

Bella gasped. Edwards eyes bulged as he read our thoughts and memories of this afternoon. Bella didn't have a clear picture, but she had a guess.

"What the…?" She was taking this harder than I expected.

"Yep. Of course. Now I see." Edward was slowly drawing a conclusion. "So this is awkward…"

Jakes shrug was enough to make Bella speak. "You IMPRINTED on COHLEY!?" She was aghast.

I quickly jumped in "Bella….Bells…I, and, ummm…well, you see, it kind of just happened and…" I was at a loss for words.

She was slow in getting the whole thing. Edward had a blank look on his face. I couldn't take it any longer, so I let my power stream into his thoughts.

_What the hell? At least we don't have to fight anymore. I wish I knew what Bella thought of this…_

I switched over to Bella.

_This is insane! I mean, anyone but Cohley! But, she's his soul mate…And I'd rather see him with her than anyone else._

A small smile spread across her face. Yes! She was OK with it. She laughed and smiled at Jake. "You've got a wild one, Jake. Be careful!"

He smiled and said "I figured that one."

"Why don't we celebrate out happiness, and go out to eat," suggested Edward. He was so fake at times! He should have a cord in his back, and been made out of plastic! But we all got in our cars and headed to a small ice cream place in town.

We all got sundaes. Then, I was looking around as Bella was talking about my dress.

"It's going to be strapless, red and gorgeous! You can even wear black nail polish if you want."

Hmm, that was good, I guess.

"And I know you hate high heels, and 1) We cant find any in your small size, and 2) Your dress will come down to your toes, no one will even know if you wear tennis shoes or something." She smiled and laughed.

Just then, a group of people walked in. Three girls and a guy. Bella had told me about them. Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. And then Mike. They saw us and came over with some chairs. I was introduced and a friendly chatter settled. Then something that I will never forget happened…

**((A/N I was gunna leave it at that, but its not that long anyway, so I will keep going!))**

"So, Bella," Jessica started "We all got invites to your wedding. I was just wondering why get married now? I mean, you still have collage to go through. It there any reason?"

OH MY GOD! These people were her friends?!

Lauren said "Yeah, I mean, why all of a sudden?" She glanced at Bella's stomach.

WHAT THE HELLL? I was done being nice.

"Are you guys implying something?" I asked.

They were caught off guard. "Oh, why would we ever-" Jess said. I cut her off.

"Cause if you ask me, you did. Just cause _you_ would get knocked up and then marry the person doesn't mean Bella's a hoe like you." They (Even Bella, Edward, and Jake) looked shocked.

But then…I topped Jess's bad attitude with the rest of my sundae. She screamed and stood in a hurry waving her hands.

"You, you- You stupid whore!!" She screamed and trudged to the door.

"Hey, you're not the first to call me that, and that's a good look on you Jess!" I called after her.

Lauren and Mike followed her out. Angela stood there, not sure where to go. She apologized for them, and went to get some ice cream.

"Hey, Angela." I called.

She turned around, and looked at me, not knowing what I would say.

"Yeah?"

"I can see you're a good friend. Maybe I'll see you later." I gave her a smile. She smiled and yelled

"Deffinantly!"

Bella's eyes were wide, and Jake's were even wider. Edward laughed.

"And _those _are your friends?" I asked, pointing towards the door.

"Uh, yeah…." She said.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Laughed Jake.

"I don't know" I said.

We all laughed and then me and Jake left.

**I want 20 reveiws before i go on ! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mk. Well, cyber hugs for getting to 20 reveiws!! Im excited. This is a big chapter ! I MEAN BIG. Ok, so ill stop babbloing and let you guys read it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing witty today. **

BONFIRE

JPOV

Me and Cohley left. Bella and Edward were still in awe. Ugh. My nose was about to fall off from the smell.

It smelled like someone ate 10 pounds of candy, ice cream and cake, threw it up, stuck it in a freezer and re ate it. I was actually cold standing next to him. How could Bella stand it?

We got into her Durango, and she grabbed my hand again. She was cold. We didn't say much, but a song came on the radio.

_I guess, you say. What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl. _

_Talking about my girl. _

_My girl._

She looked at me and laughed. From now on, I think this will be our song. Then she started singing along and swaying to the music. We were dancing in the car, until we arrived at my place. She said she had to go get dressed.

I waited, and about 15 minutes later, she came back - wearing a red tank top, cut off jean shorts, and union bay converse kicks. She had a jacked in hand, just in case it got chilly. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, her bangs covering her eyes. No matter, she looked beautiful.

When would my mind stop playing tricks on me? Will I ever get used to the way she looks, the way she makes me feel? Is this what Emily and Sam feel every time they're together?

She smiled at me, and got in the car. Wow. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. It all reminds me of how it used to be with me and Bella…No, I cant think of that. I'm with Cohley.

"So, Jake."

"So, Cohley."

"What are we doing at this bonfire?"

I pretended to lock my lips, and throw away the key. I caught a glance at Cohley, and she had an odd look on her face. Then she started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I cant tell you."

She crossed her arms, and put on her best pouty face.

"Aw, come on Cohley. It's a surprise."

She pursed her lips. "Fine. But for future reference. I don't like surprises."

I grinned. "Ok. I'll keep that in mind."

"Dont be smug or I'll ruin the surprise by reading your mind."

AT BONFIRE

STILL JPOV

We stepped out of the car. I opened her door. It wasn't dark yet, so the fire wasn't started. Not many people were here yet. Just Sam, Emily and Claire. After about 5 minutes, Billy came. And 5 minutes after that, Jared and Kim. We sat down in the sand and waited for everyone to arrive. I looked behind me and saw Quil, Seth and Leah…Oh god. Not Leah.

I stood up, Cohley wiping the sand from her shorts. Leah walked straight up to us, took a look at my arm around Cohley's waist, and sneered. She looked Cohley up and down, then saw me and Smiled.

"Hey Jake. Nice to see you again." She gave me a hug…Odd…

"Uhh, sure Leah. I brought a friend." My face played a smile when I said 'friend' "Her name's Nichole."

She looked at Cohley, and then reached her hand out. "Hi Nichole. I'm Leah." She had a smug look on her face, and I wondered what she was up to.

"Call me Cohley. Nice to meet you Leah." They shook hands, and Leah turned towards me. "Well, Jake. Hope you and….Cohley…Have fun."

"Oh, we will." I looked down at Cohley while she was looking back at me. I caught a smile, and then we walked off, leaving Leah behind.

An hour or so later, the fire got started. It was still light outside, but it was getting chilly. Cohley slipped her arms through her jacket, and I put my arm around her. She gladly wrapped herself close to me to stay warm.

We walked along the beach in silence for a little while.

"So, Jake. How are you so warm? I'm here, freezing my ass off, and you feel like you have a fever!" I chuckled.

"Wolf thing. I run a toasty 108.9 all the time."

"Wow, oh well. You can keep me warm anytime."

"You know it."

We sat down on an old white tree truck, shaped like a bench. It was oddly familiar…Oh right. Me and Bella's tree…

The sun was setting, and the waves were crashing against the shore. It was very romantic. So I wondered…

I looked down at her on my lap. She was shivering, and I pulled her closer to me. She glanced up at me, and blushed. Her blush was amazing. I looked out towards the fire and saw Leah, staring curiously at me. I took the best of this opportunity and leaned down, taking Nichole's chin in my hand. My lips found hers softly. She wrapped her arm around my neck, and leaned closer as our lips moved in perfect rhythm.

I couldn't feel anything but Cohley…right here, with me. I really did love her. Maybe that was rushing, but I did. She's perfect for me, in every way.

We stopped when we both had to have air. We stared at each other and smiled. We kissed again, this time with more passion. The sun had set, and it quickly grew dark. Nichole pulled away, all too soon. But then I saw why.

Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Billy were staring at us, not even 20 feet away. Leah glared at Nichole from behind Seth, who giddily walked up to see what was going on. I could feel Cohley blush, from the heat she was radiating.

Leah stepped up and said "I knew she was as easy as that leech-lover."

Everyone else had already walked away, after giving us a cheer, or a thumbs up. A very shocked Cohley got up, and walk straight to Leah.

"If you ever, _ever_ talk about me or my best friend that way again, there _will _be trouble." Cohley hissed. Leah scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll just turn into a giant wolf, and kick some major human ass."

Then I had to step in.

"Leah. If you ever even think about hurting Cohley, I'll take you on myself."

She was afraid. I could tell. She covered it up by rolling her eyes. "You can try." Why was she making these useless threats?

"Enough," Sam interceded.

Leah and I still stared each other down. Cohley stepped in between us, and Leah looked down.

"Listen. I don't know who you think you are, but the world doesn't revolve around you. You are a freakin star of everything, huh? I may be small, but I'm feisty, and I've been through _Hell _So don't give me this crap!" Cohley was scary when she wanted to be. Pretty, but deadly. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

Leah looked like she was going to say something, but Billy stepped in, and said "Well, I think I'll head to the bonfire now. don't wanna waste the wood. Let's head back, ok everyone?" His eyes shifted anxiously between Cohley, Leah, and me.

Cohley tugged on my arm, and said smally "Lets go, Jake. I want a smore."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and everyone settled down and head back to the fire. I roasted a marshmallow; Cohley made a smore. Leah got mad, and ran off into the woods. I'm guessing she phased. Seth followed her, and they came back eventually.

We started singing campfire songs, until Quil brought out a radio.

"Geez, one more minute of this, and I'll go deaf." Everyone laughed, and embraced the radio. He flipped through the stations, until he found one he liked. It was a slow song. He grabbed Claire, and danced around. Jared got Kim, and Sam persuaded Emily. Leah got up with Seth. Me and Cohley were the only couple left. She gave me those eyes, and I snatched her up. She laughed at my sudden enthusiasm.

I put my arms on her waist, while she put her arms on my arms. She couldn't reach my shoulders. I bent down a little, and she reached up to my neck.

You would never guess what song came on the radio.

_I guess you say. What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl. _

_Talkin bout my girl._

_My girl._

"Wow," I laughed.

"I think we have as song…" She smiled. And I couldn't help but take the opportunity to lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips. It lasted for only a couple seconds, and she pulled away, playing with my hair.

When the song was over, we laid down in the sand. I took her hand in mine, and she played with my fingers. I laughed at the size difference. She giggled and turned to face me. She rest her head on my shoulder. We laid there, for I don't know how long, feeling the warmth of the fire, and the cool air breeze play with our feelings.

The stars were out, and I watched them, dozily, thinking about Cohley. She soon drifted off to sleep. I had to wake her up, and tell her it's time to leave. I shook her lightly. She stirred, but didn't open her eyes. I gave up, and picked her up, bridal style.

Now her eyes were open. She grabbed my neck, and I carried to the car. She was barely awake. She fell asleep again. I carried her to my room, and covered her up with a blanket. I slept on the couch, remembering the events that happened tonight.

**So...Read and Reveiw plz! I liked this chapter. The next one will be up soon...not sure. It all depends on if i feel like writing tonight or not. Anyways...thanka again for the reveiws. Love ya! **


	9. Authors Note: Important

**URGENT FOR ALL READERS OF MY STORY!**

**Authors note….**

**Ok, so I am changing the name of my story. So, it will from now on be called "Puppy Love." It sounds a little cuter than "Long Lost Time" **

**SO, it will be the same story, just a different name. Just letting everyone know that!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, so. I know this chapter is short ! But its better than nothing, right?**

**_Disclaimer : Still nothing Witty here. Sorry. But, point is. Im not Stephanie Meyer, so all these Wonderful Characters are not mine (( Except for Nichole, April, Will, and Paine))_**

NPOV

It had been a long night, and I fell asleep on the way back. I woke up in Jake's bed, but he wasn't there. He was talking to Billy in the doorway. Billy wheeled away after a few minutes and Jake was about to follow.

In a small voice, I said "I'm cold. Where are you going?" He turned my way and smiled. I continued. "I said I'd share." I scooted over to the other side of the bed, and he came, sliding under the covers. He was so warm!

He was in a pair of shorts. That's it, and he was burning up. I cuddled to him and buried my face deep in his chest. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. Gently, I picked my head up and found his lips. He kissed me, then he nuzzled my throat.

"Good night, Cohley." He said. "Sweet dreams." He was smiling.

I was beyond the place of sweet dreams. "Only if you stay." I said. I wrapped my arms around him (Well around his stomach) and slipped into sleep.

I hardly knew what I said in my sleep, but all my dreams had Jake starring in them.

JPOV

15 minutes later, she was lightly snoring. I can hear her breathe. She's cuddled up to me, getting very warm.

I was about to shut my eyes, when I heard her talk. At first, I thought she'd woken up, but her eyes were still closed.

"Yeah…fire….is…hot…"

I chuckled at her words. I was eager to hear more. She talked in her sleep before, and it was adorable.

"Stupid Leah…Ow!"

I froze. What about Leah?

"You're a bad girl…" She started snoring again.

I covered my mouth to stifle the laughter.

"My Jakey…is warm…mmmm…."

I felt like talking back. "I'm warm?"

"Yeah…hot."

"Well, thank you."

"Mhmmm."

She was still fast asleep. I could tell. I thought she was done, but here she goes again.

"My girl, my girl, my girl…" She was softly singing our song. Her words turned to hums, and the hums died down after a minute. She unconsciously pulled her arm off my stomach, and put it on my face. I laughed a little. I laid her hand on the bed.

"Jakey…"

Why does she keep calling me 'Jakey?'

"Nichole…?"

"Bella!"

"Bella?"

She fluttered her eyelids, but they never opened. She turned over. Then she murmured "Stupid Bloodsuckers…" I agree.

"No, no, no! I object!"

Is she dreaming about the wedding?

"He'll….eat…you…"

She stopped talking for a while, so I assumed she was done for the night. I closed my eyes and easily drifted off to sleep.

**So, how did you like it? Just so you know, Cohley is not pretending to sleep like that one time, she actually is asleep!Jus thought I'd let you know. Anyway, Read and Reveiw.**

**BTW i migh not be updating for a couple days. Its my friends turn to get the book(( the book is the notebook me and my friend write in. Its how we came up witht this whole story. We take turns writing chapters in it, then we pass it on. I got the book this weekend, so she gets it tomorrow.))Sorry if its confusing, but point is, I will update when I canas in when i can get the book So, see you all later!!**

**Good bye my loyal readers!**


	11. Authors Note Again : Important

**There is a poll on my profile !! I am like, so crowded with all my stories, but I don't know which one you guys want me to update/finish first ! SO, please vote, and lemme know which one I should work on more, because if I try to work on all of them evenly, you'll never get the updates for the one you want. So just vote please! **

**-- Jacobismyloverr840--**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hola my awaiting loyal readers ! **

**So, i got the book back ! It is mine for until Tuesday i think, so i will try to update tomorrow or Tuesday if i can. Thanks for reading. I love Reveiws ! They keep me going, so feel free to drop a line :) **

**Btw My friend wrote this Chapter. So, this updating is all her doing!**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN. sobs**

NPOV

My eyes shot open and I let out a sigh of relief. Jake was okay, still asleep, and perfectly content. I reached up and gently brushed my fingers along his face. It was all a dream. I closed my eyes, and against my better judgment, got absorbed into my nightmare.

_I'm looking at myself in a floor length mirror. I'm in a beautiful red dress. My hair is half pulled back, so you can see my eyes. The rest is loose, and comes down my back, to my waist. My feet are bare, except for an ankle bracelet. Bella is there, and wearing a bright white wedding dress, all full of lace, and beads. She really is gorgeous. She gives me a smile, and my head is spinning. My breath gets caught and quickens. Alice walks in, and motions for me to follow. _

"_NO!" My dream self yells. I look at Bella. "no…" I walk slowly forward. Then, I hear a sound - like glass shattering - Someone screams. I'm on the isle, frozen. The music stops. There's blood…A lot of it. I realize it's mine._

_Jake runs towards me. A small girl is beside me. I don't know why, but there's another scream, and a feel a burst of pain. More blood everywhere. I'm on the ground, and there's a voice that I can hear. "Jane! Take her now! We cant stay here!" It was a mans voice. The church is empty, except for the Cullens, Jake, and the pack. The ground around me is splattered with a thick, red, salty substance._

_My neck is pulsing. I cant move. I'm breathing hard. Then (The very last thing I can grasp) is Jake letting out a wounded howl._

Now I'm scared. My dreams always come true! Who is Jane? Why was I in so much pain? Why was there so much blood? Why was I the one being attacked?

It's still dark out, and light dawn is coming. I looked up and flashed a smile. Jake was sleepily opening his eyes. "Morning," I quietly say.

He kisses me and tightens his grip around me. He then rolls over so I'm on top of him. "And how did you sleep?" He asks.

"Great," I lie. To top it all off, I run my fingers through his hair. Then I got up to go get in the shower. Jake pouted slightly, saying he wasn't done cuddling yet.

By the time I got out of the shower and got dressed, Leah, Emily, Embry and Quil were in the kitchen. Jake and Billy were with them. I had got on a random tank and hoodie, and some jeans. My hood was up, and some of my wet hair hung out. I grabbed a pear out of the fruit bowl, and leaned against the counter to eat it.

Leah threw me a glance. I didn't care. I had other things to worry about. My phone beeped, and I checked it.

Hey! Just got into Seattle. Come get me? I'll wait here.

-April.

God! Now I have to deal with her stupid ass too! Jake must have seen my face, because he asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I snapped the phone shut, and said "I got to go see my mom later."

"I wanna meet her." He said.

Billy spoke up then "No you don't kid. I remember her like yesterday. She was beautiful, but she was wild." He shuddered at some memory. "She was smaller like Cohley and blond too. No one could hold a candle to her anger, though."

Every one glanced from him to me. They expected me to defend her, but I wouldn't.

Billy went on "She didn't follow any rules, laws, or even commandments."

"Yep, dear old mom." I murmured. "Never know what's gunna happen next." Billy watched me, and I knew what he was doing. He was measuring me up to her. Everything from my attitude, to the way I dress, and talk. I moved to get my keys. "Be back later."

I was all the way to my car when Leah came up to me. I stiffened, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm already sick of you Cohley, and I haven't even known you a week. All you do is drag on about your problems, while dragging them with you."

"Well, Leah. You might not have to worry about me much longer."

Emily was in the door, and I knew she'd heard what I said. I knew Leah would run in and blow it way up, but what if it was true?

I slammed the car door shut and drove to the airport. My mom was waiting for me in the lobby. She didn't look old, maybe 30 instead of 39. I felt normal hatred when I saw her. She climbed in without one word. I sped my way out of the airport in the general way to Charlie's.

After about 15 minutes of silence, she sniffed and looked at me.

"You smell like a guy. Who were you with?"

I slammed down on the brakes, and hit the heel of my hand on the steering wheel.

"Jesus Christ! What the Hell? Why do you do this? Just sit here, no 'hi', or 'how are you', and out of fucking no where start making accusations!"

"But you were with somebody, Nichole." She said calmly.

I pulled up to Charlie's.

"Get out of my car. NOW. Stay away. It'll make things easier. For you and everyone else, April." I said all of this slowly, and calmly. She followed my orders, and went into Charlie's place. I was shocked she didn't throw a punch or something. Whatever.

I was debating going home or not, when my phone beeped twice. I had two new messages. One from Bella, and one from Jake. I opened Bella's first.

Hey! Come on over! I got your dress! -Bella

Well, why go home when I had to get that dress? But I still opened Jakes.

Come home, now, Cohley. What's going on? Where are you? -Jake

Shit! I sighed and turned on the radio while dialing Billie's number.

"Hello? Cohley?" Jakes voice was unsure.

"Jake. Hey, yeah. It's me. What did Leah say?"

"Cohley. What is going on? She said that we didn't have to worry about you anymore, because you left."

"I should have told you this morning," I mumbled. "I had a premonition last night."

"What?"

"Where I see the future…I saw…ummm…"

"Tell me" He insisted.

"I saw me in a dress at Bella's wedding, and then there was blood, lots of it…I think it was mine."

"What?" He sounded freaked.

"I think I was dying or something. There was…"

"Yeah?" He was really bad now.

"I'll tell you when I'm home. I'm at the Cullens now. I love you Jake."

"I'll be there in a few, and you know I love you." He said, before I could argue. He hung up.

--

I walked up to the beautiful house and the door opened. It was Bella and Alice. I walked in and told Bella about my dream/premonition, and about Jake. She turned whiter when I said Jane's name. Edward was in a slight panic. Alice pulled me aside and told me to look into her mind so they wouldn't have to explain about it. I quickly understood the way this wedding was working with the Volturi. After all the confusion, we decided not to worry, we hadn't seen or heard anything from the Volturi lately.

Bella, Alice and I walked upstairs with worried expressions. The dress was wonderful. It was a scarlet color, with a pick up train. It came easily to the floor. Alice let down my long hair, and brushed it. Then she pulled it half back, and fastened it with a diamond clip. The dress was strapless, and my bare neck looked strange so she fastened a diamond choker necklace to my neck. Yeah, they were rich, because everything had some type of diamond in it.

I didn't look at myself in the mirror. I knew what I would see. I heard a car door slam. Alice flew down the stairs, with Bella far behind her. Vampire speed freaks me out. I rose slowly and walked to the top of the stairs. As I walked down them, I saw my bare feet flash out at every step.

Jake stood in the entrance. The setting sun shown above me, and from the dim upstairs it was a big change. I had to adjust my eyes to see Jake staring in awe. Just seeing him made me feel safe. I ran to him and hugged him. He was tense.

"What's going on?" he asked. I told him everything I could remember about the dream. He wasn't happy, and I could feel the tension between him and the bloodsuckers. I went to change and I was pulling on my hoodie when Bella walked in.

"I'm so sorry Cohley."

"Don't be." I said with a smile.

"I should be." She looked so sad. The wedding was in 5 weeks, and she was supposed to be happy. I walked across the room and wrapped her in a hug,

"I want you to be happy, Bella. Even if I don't like what _your_ happy consists of, I'm here for you." She looked at me and almost cried. Then I quickly realized that there was a Werewolf downstairs in a house filled with Vampires.

I flew downstairs and Jake and I left. When I walked out, I saw Quil in the drivers seat of Jakes car. Jake walked toward the Rabbit, and I followed him.

When he first saw me, I guess I shocked him, but now he was cranky. I climbed into shotgun, while Quil hopped in back. I waited for it. Whatever Jake was gunna say. We got out of their drive way, but he still remained quiet. His eyes were on the road, and his jaw was clenched. I looked anywhere but at him. Finally he spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why do I have to find out from Leah, who made it sound like you were leaving?"

"She hates me and you know it. And why tell you, when all I have are the basics? I have a thousand things to worry about."

He sat there and sighed. I noticed his hands shook a little.

"You should have anyway. What else is wrong?"

"Hmmm," I was a little pissed off now. "Lets see. Crazy she-bitch wants to kill me, another crazy she-bitch just flew in and wants to know why I smell like a guy, and Billy thinks I'm just a smaller version of my mom!"

"What? You smell like a what?"

"April thinks I'm 'with' somebody." I snarled at the ground.

"You are."

"Not like she thinks." I looked out the window.

His head snapped up and his eyes found mine. "Oh, your _mom _said that?"

"Yeah." I had to look away again.

"Leah's no better." I muttered. "And your dad watches me like a hawk."

He was silent. We were getting into La Push.

"Jake, I'm not leaving."

He looked at me with confusion, love and even happiness on his face. "Why?"

I laughed. "You know why." I moved over to the middle of the seat to prove my point, and put my head on his shoulder. He smiled. "But I gotta go to Charlie's tonight."

"I'm coming. No arguing." He said.

**So...sorry for not updating for so long. **

**Here is how my poll worked. I got the most votes for Puppy Love - aka - this story, so i will update this before anything else. Then Parted Love, then If Bella Never Met Edward, then Secrets No More. **

**Thank you everyone who voted !**

**it will still be going on, so anyone new who has read my other stories, feel free to go and vote. :) **


	13. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Ok so I'm not the regular writer. I'm the friend who is helping write this sorry if it's a little different than the way she writes.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the Twilight characters : ( BUT I do own Nichole, April, Will, and Paine! **

J.POV

"I'm coming. No arguing." I growled.

"Fine." She grumbled back in an irritated tone. She looked a little peeved.

I was calm now. My hands were steady and I wasn't fighting the fire anymore. I guess I've gotten better at this "not transforming" in front of people thing.

Then Quil started laughing, "What the hell is so funny Quil?!" Coley asked glaring back at him.

"Haha…nothing…it's just…haha."

"Spit it out Quil!" Coley was still ticked I could tell.

"I said nothing." He was serious, but couldn't hold back the laugh that broke through his fake mask.

"I give up." Coley grumbled and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, fine." We pretty much dropped the subject.

We drove to the house in strained, angry silence. Quil jumped out quickly, but not quick enough. Coley flung open her door open and easily tripped him. She quickly hit a spot on his neck and he was K.O.ed (knocked out). She looked beyond pissed.

"Coley, what the hell?" I shouted.

"I read his mind……you don't want to know."

"Is it _that_ time of the month?"

The last thing I saw was Nichole and her look over pure venom.


	14. chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephanie Meyer : ( **

N.POV

Jake was out. Quil looked like a dead fish and I was getting hungry. I started toward the house wondering when they'd wake up. Embry walked out and took in the scene with a small smile and then he burst out laughing. He walked up to Jake and slapped his cheek. Nothing from Jake. He shook his head in awe and turned to me.

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"I think that they're your warning." I said. He high-fived me and my hand felt like it shattered. I danced around in pain and then went inside.

The kitchen was warm and Emily already had a plate for me. I ate a small bit of dinner then joined in on talking with them. I was laughing along with Emily when it happened, another vision. Everything disappeared and turned black. It was basically a rerun of my earlier vision only this time I could hear glass shatter and more screaming. I could _feel_ something in my neck. In a flash it was all gone. Now there was a group of 5 all around me making sure I was ok.

"I'm ok guys just a vision. It comes with being my type of psychic."

"Ok…….are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just need some air." I said with a fake smile. I moved to the door and sat on the front steps. My head rested on my knees and breathed deep and even the other I could hear had gone back to talking. I shivered. Why did my visions change? It had always happened the way. Things change and cause the future to change, but still. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Emily.

"You ok Coley?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm just…..worried." I attempted the truth. Emily cast her look out at the guys on the lawn.

"Don't worry they'll be fine. Not much can hurt a werewolf." She said with a laugh and I followed her inside.

I suddenly realized how tired the vision had made me. I walked to Jake's room and put on my pajamas with a sigh. I let down my hair and brushed it out and walked to the bed. I was lifting the covers when I hear a growl behind me, almost in my ear. Without turning I smiled.

"Have a nice time on the lawn Jake?" I said.

"The best…….Quill's still out there."I couldn't help my giggles.

Growled playfully and jumped on the bed taking me with him. We were suddenly consumed in a tickle fight that he won. When we settled down I hopped under the covers, and scooted over. He laid 

next to me and wrapped me in his arms. I was hot, but comfy there. Soon sleep took over and I started to drift.

"Sweet dreams, my love." A soft whisper tickled me ear.

I only managed a muffled "Mhmm."


	15. Chapter 13

**Well, guys. Sorry about the last two chapters. My friend is new to the whole Fan fiction thing, and she had the book, so she had to put those on there. Well, IM BACK !**

**And here is more of your favorite Jake Imprint story ****J**

_**Disclaimer : How many times must I say it? It pains me….but…I…I…don't…own Twilight **__**L**_

NPOV

I woke from a dreamless sleep relieved. Jake was already awake, but he was still, and watching me. I knew his question before he asked it.

"What did you see? The others told me about yesterday in the kitchen You scared the Hell out of them."

I sighed. "Nothing tonight. And yesterday was even weird for me. Usually my visions come in my dreams." I said quietly. "You don't even know what they're about." I hid my face, but he grabbed my chin and turned it toward him. I didn't want to tell him.

"No, I don't, Cohley. I need to. It's something bad, I know that much or else you wouldn't have gone to the bloodsuckers."

"Jake, it's no big deal. I don't even know what was happening." I tried so hard not to shudder, but I did.

"Please… I think I can handle it." He had no idea what he was getting into.

"Jake… I saw, well, I _think_ I saw my death or something worse."

He stopped breathing. "What?"

"I was in the bridesmaid dress you saw me in the other day. I'm guessing it was the day of the wedding. I was standing in the middle of the church before it started, and…" I looked up. He was searching my face. "And then there was…blood, and lots of it…"

"What? What else did you see?" He cupped my chin so I had no choice but to look at him. He seemed urgent.

"That was it, really…It was very vague. " I yanked my face away and jumped up. Jake followed me.

"Ok, why don't I believe you? Look, I'm involved now…I have to know exactly what you saw…I could help." He added sheepishly.

I sighed. "Ok. Sit down and get ready for an adventure."

He pretended to act like a 5 year old kid, wrapped his hands up in his lap and smiled widely. I had to laugh. I sat down next to him, and began.

"Ok, so. I fist saw me in that red dress, looking in front of a mirror. Then I turned around, smiled at Bella who smiled back, then I said 'no, no Bella.' I heard glass shatter, and then in a flash, someone was holding me down…then I felt something in my neck." I paused, and his eyes suddenly got wide with understanding. He waved me to go on.

His hands started to shake. I did as was told. "The last thing I saw was blood…everywhere…"

He stood up, visibly shaking. I was worried. When Werewolves shook…they could phase right then and there. I was scared.

"Stupid Bloodsuckers, I swear. If those fucking Parasites do…" He went on with a list of profanities, getting angrier.

He looked at me, staring at him, fear in my eyes and a tremor rose up his spine.

"Sorr-r-rrr-yy, Nicc-ccole. I have to g-g-g-o." He shook out the door, stuttering apologies. He started to run out of the house and I followed. I stood in the doorway and watched as Jake yet again shivered and shook. He looked back at me and mouthed a sorry. He ran towards the woods.

"Jake!" I yelled.

Then, in a flash of a second, he phased…into a giant russet colored Wolf, about 150 feet from my view. I stood in awe as he grew bigger and an explosion of clothes shredded and fluttered toward the earth.

**MWUAHAHAAHA !**

**Yeah…cliffy. Sorry bout that. Don't worry, things will work themselves out. ****J**

**So, Jake finally phased !He hadn't phased in a while, because he'd had no reason to, but here he goes. Next chapter will be posted soon…maybe even later tonight ! It will be from Jakes POV. **

**Review ! Review ! Review !**

**Plz and ty. :**


	16. Chapter 14

**2 chapters in one day ! YAY !**

**Aren't you guys O-So-Happy ?**

**This chapter explains about Nichole's mom….you'll see why.**

**Just be aware !**

_**Disclaimer: You should all know by now.**_

JPOV

I really didn't mean to phase…I had been under such good control lately. I was just so angry that Cohley might have seen her death….by one of _them. _And her visions always came true !

I howled a load roar. I saw Nichole, staring with her mouth forming an O in surprise. I had to go back…but then I heard voices in my head. Quil And Embry.

_Hey man, where's Cohley?_

_Sup dude. Where you at?_

Shut up ! My mind told them. I looked once more at Cohley and saw that she was walking towards me. She's not scared?

I stood in place, afraid to go near her. I wanted to cry out a warning, but it sounded like a yelp.

She was about 10 feet from where I stood. She reached her hand out to touch me and I reluctantly bowed my head. She patted my head and giggled.

"You're not so scary…"

I grinned, but to her, it probably didn't look like a grin. I choked out a laugh.

She laughed again. "Don't worry. I can read your thoughts, and you wont hurt me."

_Oh shit. Uhhh….Cohley?_

"Yeah?"

_Crap._

"Haha. I'm sorry…I'll stop."

_Its okay. Just a little weird…_

"Don't worry. I'm out of it now."

I nodded my head. She cuddled up to me as I sat down, setting my head on my paws.

"Well, you're furry, aren't you?"

I bobbed my head. She laughed and pet me again. I gave her a look that she hopefully understood.

_Cohley?_

"Yeah…I can hear you."

_I'm going to change back…can you get me some clothes? _

"Sure. I'll be right back." She kissed my nose and ran off. She came back with a tank shirt and some cut off jeans.

_Thanks_

"No problem." She walked away and I phased back.

I slipped on the jeans and the shirt and walked out of the forest.

Cohley was waiting for me when I got back.

"I don't know where to start, but I am so so sorry."

"Jake, chill. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I could have hurt you if I'd phased right then…I'm dangerous."

"But you didn't. You didn't hurt me, I'm okay. Just well…I wont talk about the leeches anymore, okay?"

I shook my head up and down. She took my hand.

"Plus," She added, "You're adorable as a wolf ! I've always wanted a pet…" She smiled.

I grinned back.

"So, tonight…We're meeting your mom?"

Her smile was instantly replaced by a sneer.

"Yeah…you really don't have to go…"

"I want to."

"Ok, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into…"

"I do." I squeezed her hand. She smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss me. She kept it quick, but replaced it with a hug. I picked her up and she screamed. She grabbed my neck and glared at me.

I started to run toward the forest.

"What the -" She looked at me questioningly, her blue eyes sparkling. I smiled down at her.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Running…" I stopped.

"Where?"

"Charlie's house"

"You're going to run there … to Charlie's?"

"Yep."

"O…k…."

I boomed with laughter. "Just hold on tight." She gripped me closely. I ran towards forks. She closed her eyes, not looking at the blurry images passing us by.

"You okay?" I asked after a couple minutes.

"Yeah…"

I kept going barefoot through the forest. I came to a clearing and Charlie's house came into view. I slowed to a walk.

She opened her eyes and squinted at the sudden light. The sun was just rising over our heads.

She gasped for air, while I didn't break a sweat.

"How…do...you?"

"I don't have trouble breathing from running…it's a wolf thing. Your dad didn't teach you much about Werewolves, did she?"

"No…my dad mostly liked Vampires."

"Oh well…We're here."

I put her down and she fingered out her hair.

"Crap. I smell like a guy."

"Don't worry. It's not like she'll actually care." I put in. She replied "Yeah, maybe you're right."

I grabbed her hand. She took a big breath and walked to the doorstep. Charlie opened the door; he looked really weird, and tired.

"Oh, hey Jake." He glanced at my hand around Cohley's and said "Nichole."

"Charlie."

"Well, come on in. Your mom's in her room."

We walked in, and up the stairs to her room. I looked at the familiar door, and realized she was staying in Bella's room. Cohley knocked on the door, letting go of my hand. I heard a "What" from the other side.

"Mom…I mean, April, It's me, Nichole."

"Cohley?" She opened the door, and almost smiled. Then she saw me and grimaced.

"Who's the guy?"

"April, this is Jake."

"Jake?" She scoffed at the name. "That's stupid."

It didn't really phase me all too much. "Hello, April, is it?"

"What's it to you?" Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her posture was slouched, and her hair tousled.

"April," Nichole interjected, "I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

She faced Cohley. "I'm…okay. Whens the wedding?"

"5 Weeks."

"Oh, well, I'll need a dress…"

"I'll get you one."

"Ok, thanks sweetie." She smiled and her breath reeked of booze.

"And as for you, man whore, stay away from my daughter." She looked me in the eyes and sneered.

I cleared my throat, not knowing what to say. Nichole saw me and turned toward her mom.

"Listen April, I didn't come here to you could trash my boyfriend and call him names. I came to make sure you weren't snorting or drinking, but I see you've been doing both, so I'm going to leave. Bye April."

She grabbed my hand and led me away. Her mom came from behind her and yelled "Nichole!"

"What April?" Cohley was pissed.

She let go of me and faced annoyingly towards her mom.

Then her mom hit her - right across the face. Cohley turned her head, at the impact of the blow.

Cohley stayed still, unsure of what to do. I stepped in "Don't you dare touch her!"

Cohley looked up at me and said "I'm okay." Then she turned towards her mom and looked her straight in the eye. Her mom looked away, but kept her posture. Nichole turned to leave and I followed. What a Bitch !

"Bye honey." April said from behind. Cohley glared before turning down the stairs. We walked out of the house and Cohley broke down in tears. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to my chest. She sobbed in my arms as I soothed her, rubbing circles on her back.

After a couple of minutes of this, she looked up to me. Her eyes were red and swollen and there was a purple blue mark near her eye. It was going to be a bad bruise.

I thought about how brave and strong she was. To just take that from her mother. She said smally "Please, just take me home, Jake. I thought maybe, just maybe she'd changed, but I guess i was wrong. She hates me just like she always has." She sniffled and I picked her up and ran away home. I couldn't stand to see her crying.

I cant describe what I want to do to her mom, but It's R rated.

NPOV

I don't even know why I cried. Maybe it was the pain that now caused me to have a huge bruise on m face, or maybe it's the fact that she is still getting drunk and high.

I thought I didn't care…But maybe somewhere inside, I do.

Jake comforted me. He held me against him, letting me cry, and he ran to the house.

I got over it. I'm over it now. Her problem. Whatever.

**So, YAY ! Read and review !**

**And now you all see why Cohley always hated her mom….she always hit her, and such. **

**So. I dunno what else to say. R & R**


	17. Chapter 15

**I checked my stuff, and i havent given you guys a chapter in almost a year. Stupid me. I feel bad. So i finally have the opportunity to get one up...So enjoy it while you can. Ill try to get more up at a later date. **

_Disclaimer: This was written before Breaking Dawn came out...it is all my imagination. Stephanie meyer owns everyone from Twilight...I own the new characters that i made up ! :)_

**_RAWR! Centepedes are nasty._**

**nichole pov**

we walked in and jake grabbed my hand and dragged me to the freezer. he pulled out an ice pack and gently laid it on the edge of my cheek bone. he looked angry. "you let her hit you." it wasnt a question.

"yeah...i've learned its better to take it while she's just a little ticked than when shes mad. it could have been a lot worse, but you were there so she backed off.," i mumbled, then i winced when he took the ice pack off.

"a little ticked? a lot worse? that's not right cohley...has she always done this?"

i laughed even though my cheek filled with pain. :"not right...the world isnt right but it still turns, and yeah, for as long as i can remember shes always been that way. well shes alot better now at least."

his eyes widened at the last part, and he shook his head. "that's insane."

"ehh, you'll get used to it."

"no, i wont...be careful around her when im not there. if you come home with another mark - and i mean even a scratch..." he let it go.

i smiled - ar at least tried. he was very protective...i liked it. i walked into the bathroom to look at my face. the bruise was a deep blue, but thanks to the ice pack, it wasnt swollen. i sighed. "she hasnt lost her aim, at least." jake blanched at this. he was really upset. i looked at the clock - it was already 11:30 pm. i was tired from being with my mom only about 15 minutes. i sighed softly and went to bed.

**next day:**

i woke up in jakes arms. it was only 8:30, but he was awake. i had a weird vision, i couldnt even remember what it was about. something to do woth a bab? who knows. i gladly cuddled into jakes chest. we had gotten the call last night that everyone was meeting here for pizza at lunch time.

the sad thing is, my mom was coming. jake wasnt happy, but it was still a date. we both got up to get things ready.

after the house was clean i went to get my moms dress, because i knew she wouldnt. i picked out a green one that would bring out her eyes. jake refused to look at it saying i shouldnt even look at her, let alone buy a dress.

they all showed up around 2:00 to eat. my mom acted like nothing at all was wrong. we all ate our pizza quietly. april pretty much didnt eat, maybe a bite or two. after lunch, april walked over to me and asked about her dress. i told her about it like nothing was wrong, just like always.

she saw it, made a face and threw it in charlies car. she tried to smile but her face didnt quite get there.

when we were inside, billy asked me where i got my bruise from. jake tightened his grip on my waist and glanced at april.

"oh, you know me. clumsy as ever," i said, trying to joke about it. jake barely even awknowledged it. billy nodded and took a look at looked at me and said

"you really should be more careful, nichole."

after that, we didnt talk the rest of the time. everyone left and jake asked me to go on a walk with him. i did and we slowly paced down the beach, hand in hand.

i suddenly remembered that vision in my dream last night. it was a bright room, and there was someone on a bed. they looked happy, and passed something to a big person standing next to them. then, i heard crying.

jake noticed me being quiet, and tugged on my hand.i looked up at him and stared into his big black eyes. he smiled a big cheeky grin that reached out to his ears. then he wiggled them.

i giggled. he bowed down and offered his hand. i took it and he put a hand on my waist, my hand on his shoulder. we were dancing.

i laid my head down on his chest and whisphered " i love you" in his hair. i raised my head and kissed him. he kissed back gently, but passionatly. we stayed like that for a coup[le minutes, while the sun set. we walked back to the beach, and in the house. i saw billy glance us over and smile. "hey, love birds."

"hey dad."

"oh, im going to charlies. we're going to watch the game, and ill probly end up sleepin over there."

"ok, dad. have fun. want me to drive you?" he offered.

"nah, charlies outside now. see you guys tomorrow."

"bye billy," i waved.

the door shut behine him, and i instantly hugged jake and smiled. he looked into my eyes."you havethe most beautiful eyes ive ever seen. they're like sapphirres..."

i blushed. "thanks. i like yours though. they remind me a cute little puppy."

"well i dont know about little, but yeah. a puppy."

we both laughed at the irony. he grabbed my hand and pulled my towards his room. we both sat on the bed and cuddled. he was so warm. i took off my hoodie and climbed back into his arms. he looked at me and raised my eyebrows.

"what? i got hot."

"oh really? well maybe those pants are too hot also..." he joked. i hit him playfully. we stayed like that for a while. he warmed me up, and whisphered in my ear. i giggled because it tickled. he enjoyed heraring my laugh.

soon that led to kissing. i was lying on top of him, and he kissed my neck when we both needed air. i was getting really warm, but i didnt dare pull away from him. this was too perfect. his hands were on my waist.

billy wouldnt be home until tomorrow...what was jake thinking? i mena, i do love him, but am i ready for this? he imprinted on me...it's not like he would leave me afterwards.

"are you trying to seduce me?" i asked.

"well that depends...are you seducable?"

i smiled and kissed him. that answered his question. yes, yes i was.

R and R people... I Heart yous !


End file.
